minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Ender Dragon
x100) |Row 3 title = Damage Dealt |Row 3 info = Peaceful: None Easy: Normal: Hard: |Row 4 title = Drops |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = First Appearance |Row 5 info = Update 1.0 }}The Ender Dragon is a Hostile Boss Mob that was added in Update 1.0. It is considered the main boss of . Spawning The Ender Dragon spawns naturally in The End when the Player enters the Dimension. But once killed, it can only be re-spawned by placing four End Crystals around the Exit Portal. Behavior The Ender Dragon usually circles the End aimlessly, outside the ring of Ender Crystals if any exist, regenerating health. It destroys any Blocks it touches except Obsidian, End Stone, Bedrock, Iron Bars, End Portal Frames and Command Blocks. The Ender Dragon is immune to Potions, Lava and Fire. Attacks The Ender Dragon has three attacks, which are as follows: *'Charge Attack:' The Ender Dragon's principal attack is charging at the Player. This is her most deadly attack and can knock the player very far away. *'Ender Charges:' The Ender Dragon can throw Ender Charges, which are explosive, purple versions of Fire Charges, and they emit purple clouds, damaging the players or nearby mobs. *'Dragon Breath': During this attack, the Ender Dragon will rest at the Exit Portal and blow purple particles that inflict damage on the Player or nearby Mobs. These particles will stay on the ground until collected. The Dragon's Breath can be put into a Glass Bottle to make Lingering Potions. Defense The Ender Dragon utilizes End Crystals to regenerate her health. These Crystals can be destroyed by Arrows, Snowballs, or by tapping them; however, some Crystals have Iron Bars surrounding them which make the task difficult. Death Once defeated, the Ender Dragon will burst into several beams of light and then explode, dropping 12,000 Experience points. The Dragon Egg will appear on the End Pedestal and the End Portal will open. Ender Dragons that are re-spawned via Ender Crystals will only drop 500 experience points. It will also summon an End Gateway Portal to the outer End Islands. Combat Since the Ender Dragon has both melee and ranged attacks, it is recommended to keep a distance and use a Bow until it uses its Dragon Breath attack, during which period a Diamond Sword, preferably an Enchanted one can also be used. Strong Armor is also a must, for protection against both the Dragon and nearby Endermen. Trivia *Unlike the other versions of Minecraft, the Ender Dragon was added after the Wither. *The Experience points dropped by the Ender Dragon is enough to bring a Player from Level 1 to Level 78. *When the Difficulty is set to peaceful, the Ender Dragon is the only hostile mob that does not despawn besides Guardians, Elder Guardians, Shulkers, Evokers and Vindicators. *Notch once stated that the Ender Dragon is a female and her name is "Jean", in the same way he referred to the Player as "Steve". * *Using the Command, the Player can spawn the Ender Dragon outside the End. Gallery For the gallery page, see Ender Dragon/Gallery. Category:Update 1.0 Category:Flying Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:The End Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Unarmed